Gohan Chronicles
by Alternate Fates
Summary: 6 chapters finally starting to write again so review and enjoy
1. The Mysterious Stranger

Gohan Chronicles  
  
1-The mysterious stranger  
  
by Alternate Fates  
  
Author's note/ disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any Dragonball Z or of the characters in it. Any and all characters I create in the story however are mine, and if you use one without asking I will find you and shove a masenko up your lily ass. Some explanation should be given that this is an alternate Dragonball Z universe and begins a year after Gohan's victory over Cell. Goku is dead but I he may not stay that way since I'm not sure how the later chapters will go (In any case he won't be the main character). Also if any of you people out there hate Gohan turn around now because he's the main character. This fic is going to be as long as I can make it but bear with me if I'm slow to add more. Also I going to use mostly English dubbed names since I don't know enough Japanese to try (I don't think I can even spell Kamemehameha right). I ask you to review every chapter as they come so I can get better as I go along; also inform me of any mistakes so that I can fix them. With out further adieu here we go.  
  
Its early morning at the Son residence about one year after the defeat of Cell. Chi-chi is cleaning dishes while a 12-year-old Gohan is eating and 3-month-old Goten is playing on the floor.  
  
"Mom do I have to study today?" Gohan moaned as he finished breakfast.  
  
"Gohan, you know how important it is," Chi-chi responded, "and you fell behind with all the hanging out you did with your father's karate bum friends."  
  
"Yeah, but mom I've more than made up that time and am sick of studying. C'mon I want to go see my friends today."  
  
"Oh all right you can go have fun today. But I want you back by night fall."  
  
"Thanks a lot Mom," Gohan said as he gave Chi-chi a hug then rushed upstairs to change. He put on one of his Piccolo outfits (with cape). After he was dressed he rushed out of the house and took off. All this time he was unaware that his actions were being watched carefully from the shadows. Moments later, when Gohan was almost out of site, a figure cloaked in a dark blue wearing a wide hat (you know those broad, wood, things shaped like a cone) rose out of the trees and took off in pursuit  
  
Meanwhile in the middle of the wastelands piccolo is meditating by a waterfall.  
  
Damn I can't concentrate, he thought to himself, it's that nagging feeling that some thing of great evil is coming. I never got a feeling like this before, even when the saiyins were approaching I didn't feel this disturbed. It must be something I picked up from fusing Kami.   
  
"Aagghhh if I can't meditate I'll train," he cried in exasperation.  
  
He promptly split himself into two and with out a word the two began a fierce battle. At amazing speed the two fought hand to hand then broke the engagement to launch ki attack at each other. Wrapped up in their battle the two Piccolos didn't notice Gohan approaching from the west 5 minutes later.  
  
Mr. Piccolo doesn't sense me coming so I'll ambush him, Gohan thought. Being locked up at home Gohan hadn't had a chance to fight in months so he promptly went SSJ. One of the Piccolo was about to launch his Special Beam Cannon at the unsuspecting other when Gohan slammed him from behind knocking him through the air in a collision that merged the two and then went through a rather large rock out cropping.  
  
"Hey Mr. Piccolo, I got you good," Gohan exclaimed laughing gleefully.  
  
Piccolo didn't answer with word but instead launched a counteroffensive. Though Piccolo's year of experience and training gave him a better technique he couldn't compare with the demi-saiyin's speed and power.  
  
"All right I give. You're too good kid. It's good to see you again" he finally said stopping, exhausted but thrilled to see the child who had somehow work his way into the heart of stone that Piccolo used to posses.  
  
"Its been a while and since mom let me have a day off I wanted to say hi to every body" he responded cheerfully.  
  
"It's good to see you kid. Also I want you to meet me on Kami's Lookout later I want to talk with you and Dende about something."  
  
"Ok Mr. Piccolo but I want to say hi to Krillen and stop by Capsule Corp. first."  
  
"Fine, I'll see you later kid"  
  
With that the still SSJ Gohan took off back the way he came. As piccolo was about to head for off he spied a figure slowly rising from behind a rock.  
  
Who the hell is that? It doesn't matter if he's sneaking around like that he must be up to no good. Piccolo thought as the figure started to speed off. Then using his super speed the Namek quickly cut in front of the intruder.  
  
"Just who the hell are you?"  
  
Gohan meanwhile continued his flight unaware of the standoff behind him. He found Krillin over at Roshi's house.  
  
There's Krillin. Hmph over at Master Roshi's place like usual. Doesn't he have a house of his own somewhere? Gohan thought to himself as he touched down. He noticed a Capsule Corp. jet also parked and realized that Bulma must be here as well. Walking in he saw a year old Trunks have an arm wrestling match with Krillin.  
  
"Hi Gohan," Bulma called from the couch as she watched the TV.  
  
To Gohan's great surprise 18 was sitting on the far end of the couch looking bored but lacking the evil demeanor she so recently possessed. A loud thud broke Gohan's stare; looking over he saw that Trunks had won the match.  
  
"Ok little man that's the third time I'm too exhausted to try again," Krillin declared but he was anything but tired.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, mama me won" trunks declared, to young to realized Krillin wasn't trying.  
  
"That's great honey," Bulma said halfheartedly. The toddler then waddled over to A large bag Bulma brought with her and started playing with the toys in it.  
  
"Hey, Gohan it s been awhile," Krillin now said.  
  
"Sure has been" Gohan said then whispered in Krillin's ear, "Krillin why is Android 18 here?"  
  
Krillin whispered back even quieter "She doesn't like to admit it but we're, well, dating."  
  
"You know I can hear you so you might as well speak up," 18 said breaking her silence, "We are dating so don't rub it in."  
  
They all couldn't help but laugh at the look of embarrassment on 18's face. Master Roshi came in from the kitchen carrying a tray full of beer mugs.  
  
"Oh, hey there Gohan. I didn't know you were coming." Roshi said as he set the tray down.  
  
"Yeah my mom let me have the day off because I've worked so hard on my studies since Cell. I'm actually 3 months ahead even with all the catching up I've had to do."  
  
"Gee that sounds pretty boring. I'm glad your mom let you out though" Krillin said.  
  
"Hey Bulma don't you think Trunks is a little young for arm wrestling?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah well I teach him how to walk and talk while Vegeta, he teaches him to arm wrestle and give me bad looks if I do something he doesn't like," Bulma lamented.  
  
"That sure sounds like Vegeta," Krillin said with a laugh.  
  
"What the hell does he do all day anyway?" Roshi asked.  
  
"He had me build him a gravity room that he trains in almost all day without stopping. I have a recorder in the room all he ever talks about is how he has to be stronger than Gohan and Goku."  
  
Gohan was a little amazed that Vegeta was still that obsessed but before he could respond 18 who was still watching the TV broke in.  
  
"You might want to see this."  
  
ZTV had interrupted their programming with a special bulletin. They went to one of their reporters this time in Satan city.  
  
"We're here in Satan City where about an hour ago mysterious explosions started going off and there were reports of strange creature attacking people. Wait a second something is coming."  
  
Suddenly the nearest building exploded and the feed ended. Bulma turned to look at Gohan only to find him, Krillin, and 18 were already out the door and heading a high speed toward Satan City  
  
However Piccolo was dealing with a problem of his own  
  
"I'll ask you again, who the hell are you?" he said angrily. Then the stranger spoke.  
  
"Why Kami, I surprised you don't remember me" he said with a voice like the hiss of a snake only deeper, richer, and fuller.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? And I'm not Kami."  
  
"Yes you aren't Kami but you posses all his memories don't you. Well to make it easier I'll stop disguising my ki." He mumbles something in a strange language "Now do you know?"  
  
A mixture of Terror and surprise overcame Piccolo as he sense the ki of the being before him. It was an enormous power that he or rather Kami had never forgot  
  
"Your.... Your...."  
  
"Shhh, once you get over your shock follow me to Satan City. You wouldn't want to miss what's coming," the stranger said quietly and with that he flared a blue aura and took off at enormous speed.  
  
Watching the departing figure Piccolo quietly whispered.  
  
"Gamic, It has been a long time, Former Guardian of the Earth."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
So just who is this guy any way. Find out more in Chapter 2- Showdown in Satan City. See Mr. Satan get what's coming to him and more. On a side note Gamic's, like most DBZ characters, name is significant so let me know if you figure it out. And fianally Please Review the story and let me know what you think 


	2. Showdown in Satan City

1.1 Gohan Chronicles  
  
2 Chapter 2- Showdown in Satan City  
  
By Alternate Fates  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Any and all characters I create however are mine and if you steal them I will have your housed stomped by 4 rampaging Oozaru monkeys. Other than that here is my second installment of Gohan Chronicles and now we get to see the first of what will hopefully be many fights. You probably already read chapter one but if you didn't please read before continuing. Any way on to the fic.  
  
3 At Capsule Corp. in the gravity room Vegeta is, like always, training.  
  
In full super saiyin, at 500X earth's gravity, Vegeta (In the same amour he wore during cell) faced off against twenty reflector drones. He had five ki blasts flying around and dodged them with effort. He missed a move and got blindsided causing all the others to hit him as well. Exhausted from hours of training he collapsed on the floor the golden aura fading from his body.  
  
Damn it, I'm still not fast enough. Kakorrot (let me know if I spelled that right please) and that Half-breed son of his could easily handle this. I am the Prince of all Saiyins why am I not as strong as them?  
  
"How did you do it, how? I must know so that I can become the Prince of all Saiyins once again." (Hey sorry about being taking almost straight from the series but I couldn't think of anything else and it's still cool)  
  
He got up and prepared to start the sequence once again oblivious to anything but getting stronger.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan, Krillin and Android 18 were approaching Satan City  
  
"Hey Krillin I'm surprised your able to keep up us. Have you been training since Cell?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah when you hang around someone like 18 you have to be tough enough or you won't survive," Krillin responded somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"He's really still no competition. Even now I'm holding back," 18 then said arrogantly and Krillin blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Gohan do you feel that evil force up ahead?" Krillin asked changing the subject away from his own weakness.  
  
"Yeah I do but it doesn't feel all that powerful, just evil. I think there's more than one of whatever those things are."  
  
"I agree. Hey Gohan I can push myself a little faster so lets kick it up a notch."  
  
"Right"  
  
With that Gohan, 18, and Krillin went even faster with Gohan flaring into SSJ as they sped towards the city.  
  
At the same time the being that had been identified as Gamic was also speeding to the city.  
  
His long cloak and hat (still the same from chap. 1) obscuring any details Gamic flew in a small blue aura arguing to himself  
  
Damn the young one is almost there I won't be there I time. I'll have to drop my ki disguiser to attain a higher speed. Can't be helped I have they won't be able to defeat the Shaodowkin (Shao-dow-kin it's a three syllables for your convenience) if I don't tell them the way.  
  
With that the blue aura around him blazed brightly and he accelerated but his ki was now sensible to those who had eyes.  
  
Arriving at the city this did not go unnoticed by the fighters  
  
"Whoa, do you know who has that powerful aura I sense heading this way," asked Krillin sensing a power he didn't know.  
  
18 of course had no idea what he was talking about but Gohan did.  
  
"I don't know who it is but it the power first appeared briefly over where I left Mr. Piccolo," he said with a look of worry on his face.  
  
Before anymore could come of this conversation there was and explosion nearby. Quickly flying to investigate they found the wreckage of a police car with others forming a roadblock nearby. It appeared the officers were attempting to protect a crowd of civilians. And then they saw what they all knew was causing the evil aura they were all sensing. Three creatures their skin as black as the dark of night were standing there. They looked mostly human but were genderless and they looked like skeletons that someone had pulled a skin tow sizes to small over. They had sharp nails and teeth that looked as if they had been sharpened to form deadly points. But their eyes glowed blood red and without a doubt these creature were evil through and through. They were just standing or rather lurking in the street. Suddenly one of the creature eyes flare and two beams shot out disintegrating the police car they contact and killing several officers. After that the beam kept going taking out the building behind the car  
  
"We have to stop these things before any one else gets hurt," Gohan said his anger building  
  
"Wait up Gohan we don't know what were up against here," Krillin cautioned.  
  
"Damn it, Krillin the last time I waited it almost cost every creature on the planet its life and took the life of my father!" Gohan screamed as he dived down at the three creatures below  
  
Sensing his approach two of the creatures lifted up to fight the oncoming warrior and the other step back and uttered an unearthly cry that shook the bones of all who heard it and from all around answers came back. Gohan quickly dispatched the two creatures with two blinding punches into buildings and also smashed into the third cracking the street and stirring up an enormous dust cloud that obscured him from view. The crowd having missed his blinding speed. About this time a fancy coach bus rolled around the corner and pulled to a stop. To women with microphone promptly jumped out of the opening door.  
  
"Oh no not this jackass," Krillin spoke loudly knowing.  
  
"Presenting the World martial Champion. Here to save Satan city is Hercule Satan"  
  
Mr. Satan, with his white cape and champion belt on, then jumps out of the bus and strikes one of his poses to the cheering officers and civilians.  
  
"Who's the Champ?" he roars to the crowd. And their roaring response of his name fills Mr. Satan with extreme confidence.  
  
"Now where are those dirty no good tricksters that are blowing everything up?"  
  
Now the dust had settled from Gohan's onslaught and revealed him standing over the bloodied body of the seemingly dead creature. He turned around and stared at Mr. Satan with no emotions on his face. Shocked Mr. Satan recognizes the young warrior (Gohan is only a year older and is in SSJ, so for those who doubt Mr. Satan's intelligence, he looks the same).  
  
Shit, that kid who beat Cell is back. He could ruin everything I lied so hard to get. This is bad what if I'm ruined. Mr. Satan thought as he, along with the rest of the crowd, stare at the young warrior that had defeated a creature that had caused so much destruction.  
  
"Hey dad who is that, is he a student of yours cause he looks strong?" A young voice asked from the bus. Turning around Mr. Satan saw a 12-year-old Videl standing in the doorway. (She like she does at the tournament in the series only at Gohan's current height)  
  
"Err…No… I don't know him, no really," He says hastily hoping that no one else will recognize him since there were never any clear shots on TV.  
  
Videl respond however "Hey wait isn't he that guy that fought Cell before you?" (Videl is going to play an on going part so she will have development and intelligence like she just displayed)  
  
Before Mr. Satan could formulate a lie to cover himself a wail like those heard before echoed from all around. Darting in from all around at least thirty of the shadowy creatures filled the area. Gohan leaped back to the police line as 5 of the creatures tired to mob him and Krillin and 18 flew down to join him. Most of the people fled but a few including a news reporter stayed to watch the unfolding action. The five creatures that had attacked Gohan picked up their fallen comrade and blasted him with their eye beams. Instead of being immolated how ever the creature was revived by the beams. And then a similar scene was repeated around the other two creatures Gohan had defeated. All told there were about 35 of the creatures gathered in the street.  
  
"Hey Gohan guess we found the power we were looking for," Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah and I guess I was right that their were more than one. To bad there's this many," Gohan, lamented.  
  
"What are you worried about you said they weren't that strong," 18 said roughly.  
  
"Strong was relative they are all very powerful just not compared to the rest of us," Gohan explained. (for clarification each one is about as strong as Freiza's second form. And if you think Krillin is still weaker than this, suck it).  
  
As though wanting to prove themselves all the creatures turned to look at the warriors and attacked with sudden fury. Still on top of the police cars The Z-fighters fought back. Though any individual creature was no challenge all 35 worked together so that as soon as one was knocked down another took its place and proving quite a challenge to the three since the creature also revived each other. Unnoticed one creature went past the line of heroes and started menacingly towards the nearest person, Mr. Satan.  
  
"Oh you want to fight huh," he stated boldly his confidence bolster by the Z-fighters defending the mass attacks, "Well I'm the champ and I am unstoppable."  
  
Mr. Satan charged and launched his Dynamite Kick( (remember the reporter from Cell for that bit). The affect was stunning. The kick connected right on the chest and did nothing (BIG surprise huh). Before Mr. Satan can fall or recover however the creature grabs him by the belt and hold him over its head.  
  
"Uhh… Please don't hurt me Mr. Creature sir. I don't want to fight really I'm very weak please, Please, PLEASE don't kill me," Mr. Satan begs loudly enough for every one to hear. Unfortunately for him the Z-fighters are to occupied to notice the action behind them and Mr. Satan hangs at the creature's mercy. With a soft evil chuckle the creature throws Mr. Satan back into his bus and he is knocked senseless. (Not dead I'll give him that much in the way of luck)  
  
"FATHER!!! Are you Ok?" Videl screams rushing to her father and she let out a scream as the creature launches forward to finish the job. Hearing her Gohan turn around to see what happened and reacts immediately. His gold aura flaring he zips in front of the creature and knocks it back into the mass of its kin. Seeing the now open hole Gohan again react quickly raising his arms to his forehead.  
  
"Krillin, 18 get out of there I'm going to fry them all at once,"  
  
As they clear out one shout is heard by all around.  
  
"MA… SENKO… HA"  
  
An enormous ki shot roars out frying all the creatures and takes out the street for as far as the eye can see. The toasted remains fell to the ground before an amazed crowd. (Why didn't he use the Kamemehameha you ask? This is all personal opinion but I find the masenko to be faster if less powerful but speed was what mattered here, and I also happen to like it better.)  
  
"Hey Gohan that sure got em," Krillin calls floating in the air above the blast radius with 18.  
  
"Yeah, but Krillin I still sense their power?"  
  
Before Krillin can respond however an amazing sight occurs. Out of each corpse a small black orb explodes. Coming together they crackle with power in the form of blood red lightning. Suddenly they compress into one orb. The body matter of the "dead" creature comes up and swirls around the orb like a tornado. Then the matter condensed to form a new body. Unlike the skeletal creature before this one was large and imposing (Think Garlic Jr.'s final form only pitch black with red eyes) and quite strong. With a burst of speed it appeared, to Gohan's horror, next to Krillin and 18. Surprised the two were taken and thrown to the ground with a massive eye blast following them down. As the pair connected with the ground a blur of blue zoomed in and took them out of harms way.  
  
Gamic had arrived. Having discarded his cloak and hat the mysterious stranger was revealed for all to see. His features were like Piccolo's only his skin color was normal but slightly pale and the ears a little longer and pointier. He had hair though which was an extremely pale blue (even paler than baby blue) with a V shaped hairline. It came to the knees and seemed to become thin and insubstantial towards the end. His eyes were white with pupils that seemed to shift colors continuously and eye brows matching his hair. A gi styled like Piccolo's only brick red and with a dull white sash around his waist. Under the gi their seemed to be a coat of chain mail so well made that is molded to the skin. He wore knee-high leather boots and some tight leather gloves that came halfway down the forearm. To top it off he was wearing a royal blue cape attached at the shoulders and ha a thin leather belt from which a katana like sword hung.  
  
"Alright Shaodowkin your time has come you'll never tell those fowl masters of yours about this planet." He said as he floated down on top the roof of a building where he laid the unconscious Krillin and 18 down. Without missing a beat he raises his hands and fires a large blue ki ball at the now named Shaodowkin. The body immolated once again that black orb remained. Gamic quickly flew up to it and grabbed on  
  
"Here Boy," he shouted as he tossed it to Gohan, "Break it before it can reform. Crush it ki attacks have no effect on it"  
  
Quickly obeying this unexpected ally Gohan took the bowling ball sized shape and tried to crack it between his hands. The orb shattered.  
  
3.1 End of Chapter 2  
  
So do you like? The next chapter is called "The Origins Factor" and will explain just who the hell Gamic is and sets the backdrop for the entire story. Please read and review. Also for clarification Gamic is not more powerful than Gohan he was at his max there and Gohan wasn't even close to his. Also I stuck Vegeta in the beginning just to show he will be in the plot. Tell me of any problems. Till next time Bye. 


	3. The Origins Factor

3- The Origins Factor  
  
by Alternate Fates  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own in any way DBZ or its associated characters in anyway. Any and all Characters I create are mine however and if you use them without asking first I will go SSJ5, yes SSJ5, and serve up revenge with an appetizer of whoop-ass. In this chapter see: Videl's world crushed and Mr. Satan's downfall, Gamic reveal, and the origin of the Saiyins!!? Pretty weird shit's going down and I hope you like it. Please review and as always enjoy.  
  
Satan City right at the end of last chapter.  
  
Gohan caught the orb Gamic launched at him. Following this unknown stranger's directions he took the orb and crushed it with his great strength. The orb shattered with a burst of dark energy. A wave of shadow pushed out going straight through everything around and filling those it struck with a cold like the winter wind in the deepest night. Out of the remains of the sphere a came the screams of agony of a thousand souls being tormented in hell and ray blacker than the blackest night shot into the sky and darkened it for miles around. Taking the blast full force Gohan cried out in anguish from the memories of loss brought forth by the wave. He collapsed on his hands and knees as the wave passed and the pain faded. Across the world that explosion was felt by all the fighters and filled them with fear as it passed they started heading to Satan City to find out what happened.  
  
"Who are you? And what was that thing?" Gohan asked as he rose again to his feet and faced Gamic.  
  
"My name is Gamic. I am an ally and possibly a friend. The creature you just killed was called a Shaodowkin." Gamic replied as he sunk to the ground and gave a quick bow.  
  
"I honor your achievements young warrior. You are the most talented lad I have ever had the pleasure of observing," He then said in his rich fluidic voice "You might want to see to your unconscious friends when your ready I'd like to head to Kami's lookout were I'll explain everything."  
  
Having almost forgot about his friends in the chaos of the fight and explosion. The crowd had started to gather, after mostly fleeing in the when the orb exploded, and they watched with interest the two that had defeated the creature that had beaten their hero Mr. Satan. Meanwhile at the bus Videl still tried to revive her father terrified at the sight of the strongest man she knew knocked unconscious by only one of thirty-five creatures.  
  
"Krillin, 18 wake up. Come on guy you've been hit harder than that before," Gohan said quietly as he lightly slapped the two to wake them up.  
  
"All right Gohan I'm awake you can stop. Hey 18 you Ok?"  
  
"Yeah he just surprised me that all." 18 said obviously embarrassed from being hit so easily and so fast.  
  
"Uh Gohan… who is that weirdo over their?" Krillin asked seeing Gamic standing across the street with his eyes closed.  
  
"Don't know Krillin says his name is Gamic. He very strong and took out that creature he called a Shao-Dow-Kin or something like that. Blasted it back to an orb then had me crush it. Don't crack an orb like that if you don't have to, it sent out this wave of evil that made remember all the bad times in life."  
  
"Sure as hell glad I missed that all I felt was some cold chill while I was asleep,"  
  
"I didn't feel anything," 18 mused.  
  
"Probably cause you're an Android," Gohan answered, "Listen that guy, he said he wanted us to go to Kami's lookout with him. Said he'd explain everything there."  
  
Before anyone could do anything else however Vegeta zoomed overhead and landed in a golden fury. Sensing the approach Gamic pops one eye open to watch the Saiyin Prince's fiery arrival.  
  
"Just what the hell is going on here? Who is that guy?" Vegeta roared furiously mad that he had missed a fight and alarmed by Gamic ki force.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta." Krillin said meekly always afraid around the volatile warrior.  
  
"I'll calm down when I know just what the hell happened," Vegeta now growled.  
  
"We saw some news report on something in the city and came to investigate. We found all of these strange creatures destroying everything. I fried them with my Masenko but they regenerated into this one big creature, which knocked out Krillin and 18 showed up. That guy (points to Gamic) shows up, immolates it, and has me crush its core" Gohan said quickly not wanting to go into details.  
  
"He said we should go to Kami's Lookout when were ready so lets head there and he said he'll explain everything,"  
  
"Fine brat. I'll follow you but only if I get some answers." Vegeta said with a smirk as he powered down to normal (remember he can't maintain it indefinitely like Gohan).  
  
They turned to go talk to Gamic and started walking across the street. With out warning some one tackled Gohan.  
  
"All right I'm not letting you go till I get some answers." It was Videl who had left her father and snuck up behind Gohan. (Brave ain't she?)  
  
"Uh guys, some help here. Please" Gohan said with a trapped look on his face not wanting to hurt the girl lying on top of him.  
  
"No way Gohan she's your problem. After all you saved her before." Krillin said before chuckling to himself. Vegeta and 18 just stopped to watch with amusement always amazed at Goku's and now Gohan's weakness with women.  
  
"Uh… what do you want to know?"  
  
"How can you fly? My daddy said only aliens and cheap tricksters could do that."  
  
"Flying? Well that's complicated. Who's your dad?"  
  
"Only the world strongest man, Hercule Satan!"  
  
At this Krillin, Vegeta, and 18 all broke out laughing hysterically. Gohan snickered but contained himself.  
  
"What's are you laughing at? My Daddy is the greatest he beat Cell and …"  
  
"That WEAKLING beat Cell. I've had dogs stronger than him. I could beat him with my pinky toe." Vegeta roared ignoring the look Gohan gave him as he tried to spare the unfortunate girl's feelings.  
  
"Yeah well if he didn't beat Cell. JUST WHO DID?" Videl replied undeterred.  
  
"The brat you're sitting on." Vegeta said with infinite calm and a look that begged no arguments. Videl looked down at Gohan. Though older he didn't look that different, and being in SSJ with the same clothes, it was easy to see the truth.  
  
"You're… You're… the guy that was fighting Cell when the picture cut out. We never saw what happened after my father said it he beat him… when no one was looking. NO my father is not a liar." Videl exclaimed her pure heart still not wanting to realize the truth.  
  
"I hate to break to you kid but he is," Krillin whispered quietly.  
  
Videl got off of Gohan and just stood over him on the verge of tears. Gohan just turned over and stared into her eyes. Staring into Gohan's blue eyes (he's SSJ remember) she found not an once of denial or deceit. It was true and Videl's heart was left in ashes by the burning fires of truth. The crowd who had heard everything just sat silent shocked by the accusation and feeling for Videl's sorrow. They to looked at Gohan and recognized him, it was true and everybody knew it. Videl turned and ran sobbing back into the bus.  
  
"I… have to help her," Gohan said quietly as he rose. Without a word he to walked into the bus. He found Videl behind a fancy leather seat in back (it's one of those celebrity coach busses like music groups have).  
  
"Hey. I sorry you had to hear that but it's the truth." Gohan said softly to Videl. She just sniffled and said nothing.  
  
"I know what you feel like. When we were fighting Cell he threatened to self-destruct and blow up the planet. My father Goku he sacrificed himself to save the planet. Thing is it was my fault, I could have finished off Cell, but I chose to toy with him. If it wasn't for me my father wouldn't of had to die. So you see I know what its like to lose everything." Gohan continued letting out his pain in sorrow and on the verge of breaking down himself.  
  
Maybe this guy does know what its like. At least his father never lied and made people think he's something he's not. Videl thought. Though she didn't speak she did stop crying.  
  
"You asked me earlier how I flew. So would you like to fly?" Gohan asked having seen a way to cheer her up. Videl nodded meekly.  
  
"Ok come on outside. I can't teach you right now but I'll give you some thing to let you fly." Gohan said somewhat cheerfully as he headed out of the bus.  
  
"Nimbus!!!" He called as he exited the bus. The flying cloud quickly came down happy to be called on after so long. Videl exiting the bus behind Gohan looked at the cloud amazed.  
  
"This is The Flying Nimbus. He'll take you anywhere just hop on and tell him to go," Gohan said to the speechless Videl. Before Gohan could say anything else however a hand clasped him on the shoulder pad of his cape. It was Gamic.  
  
"Gohan you have just shown a maturity beyond your years. But come it is time to go and the horror seen today is but a prelude, the first winds of a terrible storm that if we stand not ready will smash us and all that we hold dear." He said to Gohan while motioning for him to go. Resolve hardening in his eyes he nodded and took off with Gamic and the others close behind.  
  
Videl just stared in wonder and then a resolve hardened in her eyes and she looked down at Nimbus. I fight and get stronger. I'll fight for the memory of what my father should have been. I'll over come my family's dishonor and be a true hero. Now lets see what this cloud can do. She thought as she jumped on Nimbus, like most young people she could ride on it.  
  
"All right Nimbus. Follow that Kid." She shouted then struggled to stay balanced as Nimbus took off at full speed. As she faded from sight the cloud started to disperse and the still unconscious Mr. Satan woke up.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Hah all those creatures got scared and ran off because they knew as soon as I woke up I kick their ass." He said doing one of his stupid poses. To his surprise he was met with boos and cat calls. Someone had raided a vegetable stand and one rather large tomato landed on his face. The crowd took out its frustration on the man who had lied to them all and Mr. Satan fled into his bus and took off utterly humiliated.  
  
(Halfway through and I didn't plan for this scene to be so extended but I just got on a roll that didn't stop. Anyway enough sappy emotions and now for some Origins.)  
  
At Kami's Lookout. Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo are waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
"Here they come," Dende, said happily as he saw the troupe approaching from the distance, "Hey Gohan down here."  
  
Suddenly he noticed Gamic flying beside Gohan and calmed down to watch this new person. Piccolo look on grimly knowing that Gamic's return could only bring trouble. Mr. Popo however had an expression of joy as though he had just met a long lost friend. As they touched down Mr. Popo was the first to speak.  
  
"Gamic…Gamic is it really you? It has been a long time." He said gleefully.  
  
"Yes my old friend there has been a gap between our meetings that has been far to long and deep." Gamic said in response.  
  
"So tell me Gamic why have you returned I thought you were dead or at the least never returning." Piccolo said rather harshly though his tone also seemed to reveal a touch of fear.  
  
"Wait Piccolo, Mr. Popo you know this guy?" Krillin asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes tell us how do you know this person," Dende said curious since he had never detected the stranger before.  
  
" Of course I know him. He was Kami's predecessor, as well as the first and ninth and perhaps others in the line of guardians. Dende here is the twenty-sixth after 4000 years since the order began."  
  
"Wait just how old are you are you and how do we know you're the same Gamic that the Namek is talking about?" Vegeta asked always suspicious.  
  
"Ages beyond count have gone by since my life began at the dawn of time. The Magearokin (Mage-ar-o-kin and just so you know kin is a term for relation and any word in Magearokin with it has no other form except with an 's) do not die or fade but can only be slain by hand or blade. That is a rhyme I was taught to describe my race. As for if I am genuine I can only give you my word of honor that I am genuine."  
  
"He's for real Vegeta. I don't think any one can fake his type of power." Piccolo said grimly.  
  
"Like I'd go on just your belief Namek," Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Mr. Popo is sure Mr. Popo has been here since beginning. Mr. Popo serves the Lookout and will exist as long as it does." Mr. Popo said frantically and using the third person as always. (Did I just use his name 3 times? God that sounds redundant)  
  
"I believe him," Dende said quietly and all the others silently agree.  
  
"Ok I will tell you why I am here but first I'm going to have to explain much that has long been hidden and is of importance to all the races gathered here." Gamic said  
  
"Ok go ahead." They all say and Gamic begins  
  
(Hey until I say otherwise Gamic is talking)  
  
In an age too distant to remember the Magearokin came into being. As time went on we discovered ki. You may believe ki to be based around a person but in truth it is merely attracted to all things yet remains always connected. It is the web of life in which all things dance. The when you sense a person's ki you merely sense what they have gathered to themselves and it is only distinguishable because a person colors the ki around them with the qualities of their heart and it outshines the force of the ki around them. Of all the races I know of only two ever knew of the more subtle nature of ki. One is gone completely and the other remains only in me. For most cases however the true extent and power of the universal ki is unimportant since you only manipulate what is colored by you spirit. All living beings are capable of manipulating ki and the Magearokin broke its manipulation into 4 levels of sophistication. The first level is concentrating and releasing ki your body controls. After it is released the power explodes and then dissipates back into the web while the one that released it gathers mores. Most of your ki attacks like the Kamehameha work on this first level. It is important to note that just because a technique is on a lower level doesn't mean that it is less powerful or draining we just always considered this to be less sophisticated and all races we know of can with training use ki at this level. Level two is a little more complicated. Level 2 techniques use still focus ki but use it instead of just releasing it. The flight technique and any techniques that improve your speed or strength are considered to be level 2. Telepathy, any of the ki attacks that are directionally controlled or work on more than just power, like the Destructo Disc, are considered level two. Level 3 focuses less on battle and attack or defense. Any technique that uses has affect separate of the persons powers is considered level 3. Let me elaborate because you probably don't know what that means. Regeneration, and healing abilities are examples, also attacks that produce more than just power like a solar flare for example are considered to be level 3. Piccolo has shown the ability to create and transmute thing this is also considered level 3. Any sort of fusion is level 3 since the two entities use their own ki and create a single body mutually under the control of both. Level 4 however is different from all the others. All of the other level relied on the ki one being gathers to on them and do not use the greater universal web of ki. A level four technique however does. Techniques at this level have an almost unlimited potenial and can do just about anything. The dragonballs use level 4 ki to grant their wishes and the only limit on their power is how much can be channeled by the person. You only know of a few other level 4 techniques. Instant transmission is one because it draws the person's ki and body to somewhere else through the ki web. The spirit bomb attack is one and it draws the ki not just of the person but of everything giving it a potential for limitless power. The Saiyins have several innate techniques. All of the Super-Saiyin transformations and the oozaru transformation use the web to magnify an individuals ki force and also cause great physical change, but these techniques only happen when a certain set of conditions is fulfilled and the individual's power level can support it. (Hey if you know an attack in the series that wouldn't fit let me know but I think I covered everything) That is the how ki works as determined by the long study of countless sages in countless hours of meditation.  
  
The Magearokin knowledge allowed us to build a civilization without equal. We spanned the galaxy with our growing reach. Being ageless time things took the time things took was meaning les as long as they were done or at least attempted. It was in this age that we built Korrin Tower. Towers like this existed on many worlds and were basically outposts were a small number of us chose to abode. Though we encompassed many worlds we were spread thin with no more than 100 of us living in one place. Except for our home world of Aro, which was one big city of countless. For time unknown we ruled, we had no system of time because what was it needed for we dance from one year to the next in joyful bliss. The coming of the Makyokin changed every thing. We don't know were they came from some said they must have come from another galaxy but it only matters that they arrived. We thought it strange when one of our world fell silent and answered no calls. A team from Aro went to investigate. What they found there changed our race forever. The team descended to find all of our kin slaughtered. Before then we thought we were above death that we truly were immortal. We wrong. The images of our slain kin showed us that their was an end. From that day forward we marked the passage of time. Only three months after the slaughter we saw a change in the world were our kin were slain. Animals turn against each other the beings on the planet began to chang growing darker evil the very world itself was being corrupted. The inhabitants of that world became the first Shaodowkin we knew of and then the dark perpetrators reveal them self. The team that discovered the carnage met them first. Before I said that all creature drew on the web of ki but the Makyokin were the exception they had their own ki which they fed with the ki of the world and creatures they conquered and were completely evil. With a fury the came down on are unsuspecting kin. When they were dead we prepared for our first and only war. A war the likes of which had never been fought before and will hopefully never be fought again ensued. And it is a war we were losing. Our starships were equal but when he war landed we were no match for the fury of the Makyokin and their Shaodowkin, the shadows of those they conquered and corrupted. It seemed that the Makyokin were attracted most to ki so are powers drew them like a magnet. And every world they conquered they were made stronger by. Our race couldn't match their physical strength and were driven back. We needed soldiers but there were none to be found so we made them. In our age of glory we had catalogued all races we came across and now looked through our records to find if any could turn the tide raging against us. One race was the Radiariankin who were masters of ki's destructive potential and were the only other race to know of the true nature of ki. These beings glowed with a golden power but the lacked almost all physical strength and were total pacifists. The other race that had power like we needed was the Weywerekin. Giant apes of great physical power but they were rampaging beasts that didn't have the control needed to manipulate their ki. Both races had some of what we needed but neither had it all, we despaired at the hopelessness of the situation. Then our greatest leader Minelster though of a solution. He had been the overseer of the small colony here on earth but hade returned to Aro to become a leader there. On earth were a race called humans that Minelster had said though weak would have the qualities we needed to fight the Makyokin. He said that we could use our powers to merge the strength of the Radiariankin and the Weywerekin in humans to create the fighters we needed. This required a terrible effort on our part and many feared it wasn't out place to play God but it had to be done. We took fully half of each race, not all willingly, and through many months of labor we perfected the technique but it required the highest mastery to successfully merge different species into a new one. But we succeeded and the first Saiyin warriors were born. (At this Vegeta moves like he is about to speak but is silenced by a look from Gamic) The genetically still human but the properties we imbued opon them went far beyond simple DNA. The three species were merged into one, we believe completely. They possessed great power even the lesser warriors could equal us. All of them were Super-Saiyins and the most powerful had a form that merged the 3 races making up the Saiyins. The were human in frame but taller and more muscular and covered with a golden hair except around the chest, neck, and face (SSJ4 only with gold hair, even on the head, also same blue eyes). Though fierce and brutal in battle these early Saiyins were good, and willing to help us especially after the gift of power they had all received. The tide of battle was turned by the powerhouses but 5 short years after they entered the field the Makyokin only held a hand full of worlds with all those they corrupted destroyed or if they were not yet wholly corrupt where being healed by the Magearokin. In a final battle on the prime Makyokin world of Nemesis, Minelster and the Saiyin King Vegeta, who was but the first in a great line of Vegetas, fought with the dark emperor of the Makyokin, Cayenne (Like the peppers). For 5 days and nights the three fought with each other as the armies fought around them. Then though as his forces were destroyed and he grew weak Cayenne played one last trick. He ripped open a hole in the universe, a swirling vortex leading to the dimension only known as the dead zone. Vegeta who had been mortally wounded with his last breath pushed Cayenne into his own vortex and as it closed the first and greatest king of the saiyins died. The war was over and we thought that we would have peace. We were once again wrong. The blood lust from the Weywerekin we had always though to be eliminated by the benevolent spirit of Radariankin but over time the fierce instincts corrupted the saiyins hearts. Though few in number after the war their power was still great. They attacked our home world of Aro. But we fought back but and thought the saiyins would lose then something even they did not expect occurred. Our planet had a full moon and as they looked into it they transformed into Weywerekin what you call oozaru. These oozaru also held the power of the Radariankin (golden oozaru) and the most powerful still achieved a level of power beyond that. This ultimate form however was corrupted (normal SSJ4) and proved impossible to control. Only 200 of the most powerful Magearokin escaped with their lives. I was a member of the ruling council headed by Minelster and we stood in final defense, the champions of our race and the only ones who could stand the onslaught. As the final ship escaped it came down to just Minelster and me. Gamic you must run, survive, because you will be the soul carrier of the all knowledge we posses. I have left orders with the refugees that will prevent these Saiyins from becoming a threat to the universe. I now give to you the all my knowledge and most of my remaining power. Now run you fool RUN!!! Were the words he left me with. What could I do I ran and hid as he was overwhelmed. For the next few months I hid and carried shadowy existence while being sure I destroyed every starship left on the planet except for one, which I guarded with my life. However six months later I witnessed and amazing transformation. All of the saiyins lost their power. Though they could still transform at the light of the full moon and had great potential and quickly developed knew techniques they had lost all knowledge of what had happened. I left the planet once known as Aro and went in search of my kin. I found them on a remote world but they were no longer Magearokin. It seems that all of the refuges upon landing on a planet had found a small reptile and chose to imbue it with all their power. This made the being capable of great feats and could grant just about any desire. Not risking the same mistake wwe made with the saiyins however they bound it to seven spheres that when gathered would summon the creature and make it grant the gatherer three wishes. I don't know exactly what those wishes were but I do know that they drained the saiyins of their power and also eliminated those few Weywerekin and Radariankin that remained in the universe. The dragonballs were born. The creation of the dragonballs changed my kin as well though. They seem to pick up the characteristics of the reptile they made the dragon from and ceased being the ageless Magearokin and became the Namekin which means forsaken. It went to earth were I knew Minelster's tower still stood and became the guardian of the world that we had taken the humans from and turned them into Saiyins. I tired of this and found a successor who I granted great power and long life. I returned many long years later and again took up the mantle of guardian. After a time I left and was gone you millennia when I sensed a power on earth. I returned to find Garlic a Makyokin and the former guardian slain. A fear awoke in me that Garlic was just the beginning. I fear the return of the bane of my people the Makyokin were coming back to again consume the galaxy.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
I told you that it was werid and if that isn't I don't know what is. Saiyin were once human? Find out more in the chapter 4 "The old threat anew." Later. 


	4. A New Threat? That means its Training Ti...

4- The New Threat? That means it's Training Time  
  
Alternate Fates  
  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own DbZ or any of its associated characters. Any and all characters I create however are mine and if use them I will use my Hazenkorma (haz-En-kor-MA). Since no one has figured out the pun on Gamic's name I'll give you a hint, its like Videl's pun. If by any chance you missed chapter 3 go back and read it because you must to understand just what the hell is going on. I have decided also that Goku will be brought back though you won't see him right in this chapter..  
  
If you happen to be a GundamW/Evang would you please read my other story Zero vs. Eva-01. Please keep reviewing this story though because I like input.  
  
Kami's lookout Gamic has finished his speech and every one is stunned as they process the information.  
  
"Ha! You expect me to believe that the Saiyins were once these weakling humans! That's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard. I think I'll kill you just for insulting my race's honor." Vegeta said breaking the silence with his angry exclaimation.  
  
Gamic however responded, "Ah Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta," Gamic says shaking his head, "Always thinking with your ass and not your head. Did you notice how minus the tail humans and Saiyins look practically the same? Did you ever ask how Goku caught a human disease (The heart virus)? Didn't you ever wonder how it was possible for you to have a son with a human woman? No, No, NO! Genetically it's impossible for two species from different planets to have similar enough genes. A rose bush is more closely related to Krillin here, than say Piccolo or myself. If you stopped being insulted you might realize it. I knew the first in your line and he's tossing in his grave to see you acting so stupidly. Now if you except it or not doesn't matter but that doesn't change that it's TRUE you arrogant Prince of Stupidity. As for your death threat you sensed my ki earlier and know I could beat you, though I will say it would be a tough fight."  
  
For the first time in his life Vegeta was humbled. Seeming almost to sulk he backed up and cross his arms while he closed his eyes. (Sorry Veggie fans but I think it was time someone put down that arrogance without first wupping his ass).  
  
"Wait a minute if saiyins are human. Than I'm not some crossbreed?" Gohan asked after considering the recent revelations.  
  
"No Gohan in every sense that matters you are a full Saiyin, the differences we put on into the Saiyins did not affect the gnome."  
  
"What about my tail? That can't show be human cause they don't have tails"  
  
"Your right the tail would show the genes of a Weywerekin. Also when you are SSJ (assume he says the full thing) your cells would show Radariankin characteristics."  
  
"Hey wait a second. If the first Nameks used the dragonballs to drain the Saiyins power why are they still so strong?" Krillin now asked.  
  
"I don't know what they wished for specifically because I wasn't there. It was the first time and they probably didn't say what they wanted exact enough or many people spoke at once so Porunga probably got confused. That is why the saiyins could still become SSJ they just had to work much harder at it and then they would only transform under extreme conditions."  
  
"That's all wonderful and interesting Gamic but you still haven't told us why you came back, or what happen when you discovered Garlic, or why was there one of these Shaodowkin creatures in Satan City" Piccolo said harshly.  
  
"I don't know where the Shaodowkin came from but I was probably on a scouting mission. Oh I should mention that Shaodowkin as powerful as that one are rare in their ranks. Also all Shaodowkin can combine and split like that and they all posses cores that seem to be immune to ki so they must be destroyed by more... primitive methods."  
  
"Go on." Everyone but Vegeta, still sulking, said eagerly.  
  
"When I discovered Garlic I realized that not all of the Makyokin were dead. It seems he was trying to take revenge from for the destruction of his race, knowing that the Magearokin had used humans to create the Saiyins."  
  
"Why didn't he attack their homeworld?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The Saiyins could have defeated him. No one Saiyin at the time could, but much like with Freiza later, the race as a whole was too strong. Also he desired to corrupt the former homeworld of the Magearokin (only Saiyins were left and they renamed it) into one of their dark worlds. I also think that Garlic was responsible for the disaster on Namek because they happen at about the same time. He came down on to Earth with a force of Shaodowkin and slew the guardian at the time and began to exterminate many living there."  
  
"Mr. Popo remembers, it was horrible and I felt lost. But then Gamic arrived." Said guess who.  
  
"Yes I returned in a fury and advanced on Garlic's army of darkness. We fought for weeks and it came down to Garlic and myself. Eventually I defeated him by opening a rift to a blank zone, which is like the Hyperbolic Time chamber only there isn't a way out. After I found Kami and made him guardian of the earth than I left to train and search for where Garlic might of came from. I never found his world and continued training for about 300 years. The reason I have returned is that I sense the Makyokin are returning and this time in force."  
  
"One already has." Piccolo said quietly.  
  
"Explain, now," Gamic said rather harshly.  
  
"About 14 years ago (Know this doesn't work with Gohan's age but live with it) Garlic's son Garlic Jr. gathered appeared on earth." (Piccolo relays the entire story up until Garlic Jr. second entrapment)  
  
"There must be more corrupted worlds left then, like this Makyo-star Gohan destroyed that was what the Makyokin did to the worlds they conquered" Gamic responded grimly.  
  
"They want to make the entire planet evil and draw strength from it that's sickening. Hope Garlic Jr. was the last one," Krillin said.  
  
"Tell me O great and knowing sage, since you know just about everything about Saiyins why am I the prince of all saiyins stuck behind a third class warrior and his half-breed son?" Vegeta said breaking his long silence  
  
"That question is simple to answer, Prince Vegeta. You are not pure of heart. The first Saiyins lost their ultimate form due to corruption of the heart. Though they were still powerful they could achieve their true highest state. Goku lost all of his memories and became pure of heart. His will was strong enough to remain pure and as a result could gain great power with relatively little effort. His son inherited that power and was even more powerful as you well know. I blame the tails as the main source of corruption in Saiyins. The best proof of this is you. Ever since you lost your tail you have become less evil than you were before. You can still achieve the same power levels as Goku, or Gohan but you will have to work ten times as hard, Even now you are thinking of how you prove me wrong. Why don't you get started since I really don't have much else to say except that I would guess that within 6 months to a year what ever remains of the Makyokin will find their way  
here."  
  
Astonished by Gamic's thought reading Vegeta sneers angrily and blast off heading in the direction of Capsule Corp. (another apology to Vegeta fans but this won't happen again, I just needed to have something to really piss him off, but it won't happen again) As they watch Vegeta vanish from sight Gohan notices some figure hiding behind one of the trees.  
  
"Psst, hey Krillin you see what I see?" Gohan whispers quietly to his friend.  
  
"Yeah you take left I'll go right" He whispers back.  
  
In the blink of an eye Krillin and Gohan are standing in front of the tree. Much to there surprise it isn't some enemy spying on them but young Videl sitting on the Flying Nimbus. Momentarily she is two shocked to speak as to her Krillin and Gohan just appeared.  
  
"Whoa what are you doing here?" Gohan asks shocked to see the girl again.  
  
"I...followed...you here on this cloud you gave me." Videl says somewhat dazed.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Everything and... I want to help!" She says regaining her confidence and determination.  
  
"Hey sorry kid, but you not strong enough to do anything. You'll just get in the way." Krillin says apologetically.  
  
I know something she can do. A familiar voice echoed through Gohan and Krillin's heads.  
  
"Dad is that you?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
Sure is. King Kai detected what was going on and we listened in on what Gamic said. I never would have guessed.  
  
"Goku your head is so thick you never would have even thought about it. Can King Kai tell us if any of what he said was true?" Krillin said happy to be talking to his old friend.  
  
I can to tell you its true. You should know Goku can talk to you without me. I swear today these kids give us no respect in my day...(he drones on for five minutes but confirms everything. Mean while Gohan and Krillin look at each other bored while Vide, also picking up everything tries to figure out where the voices come form)  
  
"Uh that's great King Kai but why does Goku want to speak with us?" Krillin asks as King Kai winds down.  
  
Because I want to get wished back that's why. Since this girl videl here wants to help why doesn't she go after the dragonballs so someone can go to Neo-Namek (my own name to save writing "the Namek's new home" or something similar) and wish me back.  
  
"You want to come back dad that's great!" Gohan exclaimed with a happy look on his face.  
  
"Uh... Gohan who's talking? And how do I find these `dragonballs'?" Videl asked with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah you haven't ever heard of the dragonballs. Well you see the dragonballs are 7 magic (consider that word carefully if trying to solve a mystery) spheres that when you gather then all together summon a giant dragon that will grant you two wishes once. The vice you heard was my father whose dead but wants to come back so we need the dragonballs to wish him back." Gohan explained  
  
"If you get them for us we will let you have one of the wishes since we only need one." Krillin offered  
  
"And I'll train her!" Gamic's voice called across the courtyard. He quickly floated over.  
  
"Since I can't improve much with the time we have I'll gladly train you Videl. I can teach you techniques unseen in thousands of years. I'll warn you though that I'm about the hardest instructor in the universe."  
  
"All right Mr. Gamic sir I don't care how hard it is I'll work every day until I collapse. I want to be the hero my father should have been." Videl responded easily. Gamic smiled  
  
And so it was settled and only a month later the Gamic, Gohan, Krillin, 18 and Videl Once again came together this time to summon Shenlong, the eternal dragon.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Dende asked in his happy voice.  
  
"Sure are 18 and I are going to Neo-Namek," Krillin said. He was dressed in a comfort pair of hiking pants and boots with a red tee shirt, 18 had on a pair of jeans and a tight white blouse. Krillin also carried the dragon-radar and some capsules.  
  
"Got the dragonballs Videl?" Dende now asked.  
  
"Sure do. It was fun flying all over the world on Nimbus." Videl said dropping the dragonballs onto the ground. She was sitting on Nimbus, which she seemed to do all the time. Gohan thought she slept on the cloud.  
  
Dende then summoned Shenlong. Videl stared in amazement as the cloud gathered and Shenlong appeared.  
  
"I am the eternal Dragon I will grant those that have summoned two wishes. Speak them now." Shenlong said in his typical ominous tone.  
  
"Videl you've got the first one," Krillin said always nervous around the impatient dragon.  
  
"Right. I wish..."  
  
"Wait Videl tell me first. I want to be sure you don't wish for anything bad" Gamic interrupted. Videl whispered in his pointy ear. Gamic smiled and nodded his approval.  
  
"Hey dragon I wish that I was able to become as strong as Gohan!" She shouted with an enormous smile on her face. Everyone looked at her surprised, Videl and Gamic just smiled.  
  
"It is done." Shenlong intoned his eyes releasing a burst of red energy. Videl scream as a red aura flared around her and her power level jumped. Though she a ready was in fine shape her muscles bulged a little and became more defined giving her a sculpted physique. And then a furry tail sprouted from her behind and the consequences of her wish were made clear. She was now a Saiyin.  
  
"Well I guess you not so weak now." Gohan said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah I feel so strong now." Videl said, "Hey wait I grew a tail... What the Hell?"  
  
"Guess no bothered to mention Saiyins are born with tails. I had mine cut off a while ago but I guess you can keep it." Gohan said  
  
"All right I'm going to go test my new strength" She said as she sped off on Nimbus.  
  
"I grow tired speak your second wish," Shenlong now said  
  
"Right Me and 18 want to be transported to Neo-Namek," Krillin said while grasping 18's hand.  
  
"It is done." Krillin and 18 disappear followed by Shenlong and the dragonballs.  
  
"Gohan I'm going to go catch up Videl, but first I want to give you something. I just want someone to be able to take on Videl if she transforms somehow but I would trust Vegeta," Gamic then said turning to face Gohan.  
  
"Sure, but what are you doing?" Gohan agreed but was confused by what the Magearokin intended. Gamic just raised his gloved hand one of those anime power up things were it seems like there's strong wind occurred around Gohan.  
  
"What did you just do Gamic?" Gohan asked. Gamic smiled and blasted off his blue aura flaring.  
  
"Uh Gohan look behind you," Dende said. A furry brown tail was pushing out from the end of Gohan's cape  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
So I've just laid some seeds of potential chaos don't you think. Next chapter swallows about a year of time when there training featuring the return of Goku and SSJ Videl? See you nest time 


	5. Discipline is Key

5- Discipline Is Key  
  
Alternate Fates  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of its associated parts. I do however own my own unique characters and if you steal them I will let Vegeta use you as a punching bag. Anyway this is the 5^th chapter of Gohan Chronicles. Tank you so much for the reviews and please keep them coming, recommend me to your friends as well. I still want to see some one figure the pun on Gamic's name, come-on guess even. Any way not much plot wise in this story but more action as everyone is training.  
  
Hyperbolic Time Chamber Videl and Gamic are training. It's been a few months since last chapter and 3 months, their time, since Gamic and Videl entered the chamber.  
  
The sound of ringing metal pierced the silent void of the hyperbolic time chamber. Videl and Gamic were locked in an intricate dance of death. Videl had exchanged her old clothes for an outfit similar to that of her master. Both of them wore a form fitting chainmail suit that came up to their neck and ended at their wrist and ankles. Over this they wore a red gi with a rich navy cape that came to their ankles and could be wrap around them covering their bodies. In addition they wore light brown leather gloves with matching knee high soft-soled boots. Gamic had a white sash and thin leather belt around his waist from which an ornate scabbard. Videl however had a normal leather belt with an unadorned scabbard and had her tail wrapped around her waist. They both wielded katanas (the shorter broad type not the big longer samurai sword you see a lot) but Gamic where Gamic's glowed fiercely blue with a gold and sapphire inlaid hilt Videl's was the color of stainless steel with a  
  
faint red tint that left an faint afterimage in the air and its hilt was black as midnight. With blinding speed they fought also working some trips kick and punches into their attacks.  
  
Videl is truly progressing. Every day she gets better, it too fast, even for a Saiyin. I guess the dragon gave her an exceptional improvement rate as well making her a Saiyin. I can tell the Saiyins instincts are affecting her thought she is having trouble controlling her anger. Gamic thought to himself as he defended Videl furious attacks.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Videl screamed as she gave a risky downward chop. Gamic deftly countered and Videl's sword went flying. In the same movement he brought his sword in landed his edge gently against her neck. Videl froze.  
  
"Your anger defeats you Videl," Gamic said rather smugly withdrawing the edge  
  
"It's not fair your so much faster. NO it's not fair!!!" She screamed all the frustration and humiliation she had felt over the past month exploding as she felt her self go past the limit.  
  
"Twas not my speed that bested you," Gamic said but Videl wasn't listening. Image flew through her mind. Her father, the fight with those strange Shaodowkin creatures, Her father's humiliation, the reports that surrounded her house and would follow her everywhere, Gamic training and her humiliating defeats and failures under him. All of this came together and she snapped. Her anger exploded and a golden aura blazed around her. Her hair turned gold and spiked out in every direction (remember it was her short hair style before) a swayed under the fierce aura surrounding her. Around her waist her tail uncurled and turned golden while flailing wildly. She had gone SSJ.  
  
"Well now that you've had your fit of anger can we continue? One more round then I'll teach you to control that temper of yours." Gamic said impressed but hiding it behind one of his thin smiles.  
  
"Sure Mr. Gamic. I'll beat you this time," Videl responded with a smirk on her face. She went for her sword and again the sound of ringing metal.  
  
(Ok I know this was a little absurd but I wanted her to be actually able to fight and didn't want anyone to die just yet, that's for much later when she'll go SSJ2. As for where she got her equipment Gamic made it using that create item ability I've mentions and yes the sword and chainmail would be considered "magical" so their much stronger than usual. As for "Mr. Gamic" I couldn't resist since I nearly collapse with laughter every time Gohan say "Mr. Piccolo" but enough from me)  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp in the gravity room. Vegeta is of course training this time at 700x gravity.  
  
Burst after burst of ki bounced around the chamber as Vegeta struggled to dodge them. The reflector bots were programmed well and with 7 blasts to balance Vegeta was hard pressed to keep up.  
  
Damn that Gamic. I'll them all. That Pure heart shit is just a load of B.S. I'm the only one of royal blood I should be the strongest not Kakorrot and not that brat of his. I'll show them. I'll show them all... Vegeta thought as he frantically dodged another shot. This however put him in line for a blast from behind. Momentarily stunned he was quickly hit by all of the other blast flying around.  
  
"It's... just going to take... a little work," He gasped as he fell to his hands and knees.  
  
On a monitor in another room Bulma watched the unfolding scene with concern. She worried about her sometimes husband she always thought he pushed himself to hard but figured there was nothing she could do. At least nothing that wouldn't leave her dead. Sighing as Vegeta collapse from exhaustion she turned of the gravity room and went to drag him down to the med lab, again.  
  
Scene Changes to the wilderness near the Son residence. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are once again sparring.  
  
"Kamehame-Ha" Goku yelled as he launched his favorite blue beam of destruction. Gohan responded with a blast of his own. Their attacks nullifying each other both floated to the ground.  
  
"Are you two finished with that warm up?" Piccolo said as he floated down to join father and son.  
  
"Sure Mr. Piccolo lets get the real work out started," Gohan said happily.  
  
"When ever your ready," Goku said coolly. With out another word they powered up. Gohan and Goku burst into SSJ. All of their clothes where looking worn since they had been out hear training for 2 days straight. Goku was a little surprised Chi-chi had agreed with this trip but guess it was because she was so happy to have him back that she decided to let him and Gohan spend some time together. Of course she didn't know Piccolo had joined them but that really didn't matter. Goku and Piccolo maxed out while Gohan peaked into SSJ2 and also reached his top. Smiling and nodding at each other Goku and Piccolo charged the twelve-year-old Gohan. Though younger Gohan had achieved a level above his elders and easily blocked their attack while darting away. Working in harmony Goku and Piccolo tag teamed Gohan providing the young warrior with quite a challenge. Punches and kicks flew at tremendous speed and the combatants landed blows of planet cracking force. All had on weighted  
  
clothing providing extra benefit to the rousing workout. The three continued for hours some times with one breaking off to catch his breath while the others continued their fight. Finally around sun down they stopped. All where a little bloody, panting, and totally soaked from head to toes and sweat.  
  
"Dad can we go home now?" Gohan asked through gasping breaths. He dropped out of SSJ2 and down to his minimal super Saiyin level  
  
"Sure. Hey Piccolo meet you here again tomorrow?" Goku asked as he powered down but also remained at SSJ level.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," Said piccolo as he flew off in the direction of a nearby water fall.  
  
"Hey Dad I'm going to try the instant transmission technique you taught me." Gohan said  
  
"Sure I'll meet you there" Goku said as he started to fly back towards home. Gohan raised two fingers to his head and disappeared Meanwhile on a blood red planet lightyears away The Shaodowkin flew across the surface at high speed. A planet spanning city lay in ruins beneath him, devoid life larger than a cockroach it bore the signs of a titanic war of epic proportions. The evil creature smiled at the thought of such destruction it was what he and all the other Shaodowkin fed upon, death. From the ruins of this blasted waste arose a dark tower. Covered with spikes and demonic statuary it rose tall and proud from the wasteland city around. Reaching the tower the Shaodowkin flew through a window n ear the top. "Report!" A harsh voice called The Shaodowkin answer with a long a horrible wail that chilled the bones "Excellent, We will leave at once" Back to Earth now and it's the next morning. "Hey Gohan you ready to go yet?" Goku called up the stairs tapping his foot with boredom. He had stayed in SSJ all knight just like when they were getting rady to face Cell "Yeah I'm ready," Gohan said as he came down the stairs pulling yet another Piccolo cape over his head. He to was still in SSJ "Now Gohan I want you back for lunch, you're going to study this afternoon," said Chi-chi as she came out of the kitchen having finished cleaning up another mammoth meal. "Oh Mom do I have to?" Gohan whined. "Now Gohan I've been very nice and let you spend time with your father, but now its time to study. So NO!!! and you had better be back or I won't let you train at all!!!" Chi-chi said exploding and then resuming her calm façade. "Ok mom I'll be back by lunch," Gohan said always submissive around the one person that could control the most powerful beings in the universe. "Good" She said as they walked out the door Gohan and Goku fly away of their house towards where they were training yesterday. Coming into sight they saw a match had already begun. Gamic and Piccolo were engaged in a furious sparring match. Videl sat on Nimbus nearby and watched amazed as she struggled to follow their blinding movements. Sensing the two Saiyins approach Gamic and Piccolo paused and floated to the ground to wait for Gohan and Goku to arrive. "Hey Gamic haven't seen you much so what have you been up to lately," Gohan said cheerfully as he touched down. "I've been training Videl here. Now tell me is this your father that I've heard so much about?" Gamic responded. "Yeah, Dad meet Gamic, Gamic meet my father Goku," Gohan also said. "A pleasure," Gamic said with a nod of acknowledgement at Goku. "Like wise," Goku said uncharacteristically soft with a tone in his voice that could only be suspicion, giving Gamic a hard look. The others also noted this The Kai told you didn't he? Gamic said telepathically to Goku. That you almost destroyed life everywhere with your foolishness? Yeah he told me and said not to trust you. I haven't told anyone though Goku thought in reply. That wasn't me and in these ages of solitude I've learned better. Please trust me I know the Makyokin will return and we will need you help. Gamic pleaded back. "Uhh. Dad?" Gohan interjected into the strange silence. "Yes Gohan" Goku said breaking his stare with Gamic and becoming cheerful again. "Gamic I know you came here for more than just a quick match against me, you didn't break a sweat. So why are you here?" Piccolo asked. "I am simply interested in a match with all of you to test your skills," Gamic said holding his hands up as if it was no big deal. "Fine you've fought me now who's up next?" Piccolo responded. "I'll fight Gamic," Gohan said excitedly. "All right Gohan I'll take you on," Gamic said as he slowly drew his sword, which flared a fiery, blue as brought it to bear. With that everyone stepped back leaving about 20 yards of free space around Gamic and Gohan. Gohan powered up to SSJ2 knowing that while Gamic was about as strong as Cell so he was beyond a normal SSJ's ability. His aura flared with lighting bolts lacing it as his hair grew a stood up and his tail, which had been wrapped around his waist, flailed violently behind him as his cap ruffled from the ditortion caused by his aura. "Ready.?" Gohan nodded. "Begin!" Gamic shouted as he charged sword first. Gohan dodged the thrust but then in the same movement Gamic brought the katana in a broad sweep straight at him. Gohan bent over backward and the blade sliced above his head dicing some hair of the end. Not missing a beat Gamic threw out his leg in a trip. Gohan lifted his leg floating and then took the offensive. He came at Gamic in a fury of angry punches and kicks. Gamic turned his sword on its flat edge and block the attacks making the metal sing. Back and forth they fought each foiling the other's attack. Gohan was more powerful and a little bit faster but Gamic fought with a cool discipline and a mastery that had been honed over endless millennia. Now the battle escalated with both combatants firing blast of ki at each other. Though Gohan's were a typical variety of colors all of Gamic's were the same fiery steel blue matching his sword's blade (you might have guessed but Gamic's sword is charged with his ki which makes it strong enough to survive and be useful in a battle like this). Gohan was getting angry by now, he was trying his hardest but he couldn't beat an opponent that was less powerful than he was, how was Gamic doing it. "Time to end this!" He shouted as he leaped back from Gamic and landed cupping his hands behind him. Gamic responded by raising his free left hand and holding it straight up (like the big bang only without the thumb in front of the palm). "Ha.Zen" Gamic intoned his blue aura flaring "KA.ME" The ball of ki forms in Gohan's hands "Kor." Gamic continued "HA.ME" Gohan continued to gather energy "MA!" "HA!" Both of them released their attacks simultaneously. Gohan shot out an enormous Kamehameha. Gamic's beam was predictably blue but only about 2 feet across, unlike most Ki attacks however his did not look fiery but was more solid like a liquid made of pure ki. The beams met pushing at each other with equal force. Pushing back and forth they seemed to reach a stalemate. Waves of power emitted from the nexus creating winds of terrific force. Minutes passed as the two warriors poured their power into sustaining the attacks. The beams narrowed and then winked leaving behind two panting opponents still in attack position. "Want to call it a draw?" Gamic asked "You wish!" Gohan retorted as he powered up charging Gamic. A look of exasperation came over Gamic as Gohan approached. At the last second he stepped to the left and brought his sword up to intercept. Gohan tried to stop but was too exhausted to fully control his speed. He came to a halt with Gamic's sword pushing against his neck. "Never lose control Gohan. Discipline is always the key to victory," End of Chapter 5 Not too bad eh? Just to assuage your fears Gohan has more power than Gamic but Gamic's technique is perfect so he can beat opponent stronger than him. So just who's coming from that weird planet? Find out next time in Chapter 6: Onion's Attack. 


	6. 6Onion's Attack

6- Onion's Attack Alternate Fates Disclaimer- Usual shit about how DBZ is not in anyway mine. However, any and all new characters are mine and if you attempt to steal them I'll ensnare you with a Dark Ki web and feed off your soul. In addition, if you missed chapters go back and read them all so you know what's going on. And now on with the show  
  
Approximately 1 month after the end of Ch. 5 somewhere just inside the orbit of Pluto Out of the depths of space it approached. A sphere as dark as the eternal night that surrounded it and crowned by a ring of spikes blasted through space towards the inner planets. Onboard dark creatures flirted about with even darker ambitions. Inside the control one figure stood wrapped in a thick red cloak obscuring all features. "How long till we arrive?" A harsh voiced said from beneath he cowl. From a console in the front of the bridge an enormous humanoid, blue skinned and bald without ears, arose, walked to in front of the figure, and kneeled. "We will arrive on the third planet in 4 hrs," He answered "Excellent," The figure responded. "Master Onion, we have finished analysis of the planet," Said another humanoid entering the room and kneeling as his master turned. "Go on," "Yes master. They have only medium technology which will be no threat. We also have determined that it is rich in life-force, but only a hand full show individual readings, they are also no threat. One final note, there appears to be an old Magearokin Watchtower on the planet no telling if it's occupied however," "This is the one, this is Earth, and at last I will have my revenge," Meanwhile in a night shrouded wilderness on Earth. Gamic opened his eyes with a startled breath. He nervously surveyed the darkened landscape for any signs of danger. He only saw the stirrings of dawn in the East. Nearby Videl turned restlessly as if having a bad dream. It will not be long now, he thought to himself and went to wake Videl, We must be ready. On Kami's lookout. Mr. Popo went about in the early morning light of dawn tending to the numerous plants. "Good morning Dende, you're up early," Mr. Popo said as Dende walked out on to the terrace. "Hello Mr. Popo, But I don't think the morning will be good at all," The young Namek's face unusually somber. Mr. Popo frowned but before he could respond a roaring wind heralded the arrival of Piccolo. He circled once then landed in front of the two. "Hello Piccolo, to what do we owe this pleasure for?" Dende asked "You know why I'm here you must have felt it," he responded in his typical gruff manner. "Yes, I felt it. A wave of darkness that penetrated to the bone and left you cold, it can only mean something horrible." Dende responded "Be on your guard" At the Son Residence. Chi-chi was busy preparing breakfast when the knock came at the door. Annoyed and puzzled she went to answer. Opening the door revealed the cloaked shape of Gamic with Videl standing at his "Hello Mrs. Son. I need to speak with your husband and son. It is most urgent," Gamic said politely. "Well if it isn't Mr. Gamic I'm sorry but NO YOU ARE DRAGGING GOKU AND GOHAN OFF AT THE CRACK OF DAWN JUST TO DO SOME MORE STUPID TRAINNING!!!!! And that's final." Chi-chi responded crossing her arms. "Very well Mrs. Son I'll go and get them myself then," Gamic responded calmly and then used his extraordinary speed to dart around Chi- chi and then walked calmly up the stairs. "WELL I NEVER." "Please Ma'am, Let me apologize for the rude actions of my master but he is very serious," Videl said apologetically with a polite bow. "Oh. Well if you aren't a nice girl, not like all the other bums, please come in and have some tea," Chi-chi said with a sweet smile. The two sat on a couch and shared tea while the muffled sounds of Goku and Gohan getting up filtered downstairs. Chi-chi asked polite questions about Videl while they sipped tea. "So Videl have any boys caught your eye yet," "Um, Well Mrs. Son," "Please, call me Chi-chi" "Well Chi-chi, I do think Gohan is pretty cute but I think I'm a little young to start dating," Videl said blushing bright red. "Oh no your not, and your already an attractive young lady," Chi-chi said, Besides her father may be disgraced but he is still very rich. "WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Came the call of young Goten from upstairs. Muttering to herself Chi-chi rose to go to her younger son. As soon as enter the Nursery Goku, Gohan, and Gamic peeked out another door. In perfect silence they sneaked down the stairs. Motioning to Videl they walked out the door and took off. (Note that Goku and Gohan were not awake. Only those with Guardian level ki senses detected the early probe)  
  
A few hours later on Kami's lookout "Piccolo, can you feel that?" Dende asked cautiously scanning the skies. "Yes Dende what ever it is it's close," Piccolo said hovering in his meditation position. "L. look there," Popo pointing almost straight up. There in wreathed in the flames of reentry was a growing black dot. It grew larger and slowed down extinguishing the flames. Hovering over the lookout is true size became realized. At least twice in diameter the dark sphere hovered over Kami's Lookout an unmarred sphere of black save for the ring of spikes near the base. For a moment it hovered there in dead silence. Then, from the very bottom of the sphere a silver of red light appeared, expand it formed a large cat's eye shaped opening 15 yards across. Out of this came for figure rapidly descending feet first. "Dende get inside," Piccolo ordered as he pulled of his weighted clothing. Mr. Popo led Dende inside as the figures touched down in a square around Piccolo. Each one of them was about 8ft tall, with bulging muscles, blue skin, large boned facial features and no ears. They all stood with their arms crossed no expression on their faces. Then from up above another figure appeared. Cloaked in red with the only the very bottom of a pair of blue gi pants and small white boots the figure descended. It touched down without a sound. "Well what do we have here? A Namek eh, I can say that you were about the last person I expected to see here, was it you that defeated my dear brother?" The figure said with a soft laugh. Then from beneath the cowl two glowing red eyes gleamed. Piccolo felt a chill sweep through him. "No you're two young and neither of the Nameks you merged with was powerful enough on their own to handle my dearest brother," "Why are you here?" Piccolo said with a grimace. "To feed on this planet but more importantly, much more importantly, for revenge," The figure, its voice dripping with venom, "Step back men this one's on me." The four blue men step rack in a wider circle. Taking the hint Piccolo leaped to attack. The red figure easily dodged the attack. Responding quickly Piccolo launched a flurry of punches and kicks. The figure ducked and dodged until one punch connected knocking the figure across the lookout into on of the trees. "Bastard!" It screamed and from within the folds a single red hand emerged. A torrent of powerful ki blasted out catching Piccolo straight on. With skin burned and clothes scorched Piccolo fell unconscious. At the same time below Kami's Lookout the rest of the gang (I mean every one but Vegeta) was fast approaching. "You know I never thought I'd say it but I'd feel better if Vegeta were here" Krillin said nervously. "Yeah, If these guy are as bad as you said Gamic we could use the help," Tien chimed in. "He wasn't at Capsule Corp. and we don't have time to find him," Gamic replied evenly "I think we should power up," Gohan said SSJ then SSJ2. Goku followed also going SSJ2 (he got there in recent training), Gamic blazed with his blue aura, the others power up, Videl pushed herself into SSJ, only 18 seemed unchanged. Before the group could continue however a hundred Shaodowkin appeared (they were in a stealth mode this is not a plot hole) to block the way. Charging straight in the Z-fighters tried to push their way through. Only Gohan, Gamic, and Goku got through and the rest were caught in the mass of enemies. "You guys go on ahead will hold the fort here," Yamcha called momentarily getting clear. "Master Gamic don't leave me here," Videl yelled weaving through the mass on the Flying Nimbus. "Videl stay here you'll be safe," Gamic shouted firmly as he turned to leave, Goku and Gohan going with him. "That's safe?" Goku asked an astonished look on his safe. "Relatively" Gamic answered in a somber tone. They flew on reaching the top. In the middle of the platform the figure was finally revealed. Feature reminiscent of Garlic Jr. but she stood normal height with thin well built features, red skin, and a line of white hair going down the very center of her head to hang at her waist. She was wearing gi type pants, with a vest top that looked a little too small, and her thick red cloak lay on the ground behind her. Gamic landed first with Gohan on his left and Goku on the right. "Leave now Makyokin and you don't have to be hurt," Gamic said drawing his sword. "What no greetings Magearokin? You're people are rarely so rude. Let me introduce myself first. I'm Onion the last Makyokin sorceress and you are?" "I am Gamic last Knight of the Silver Star, now leave," "And what about these Saiyins here? I thought they were all dead. Well only one has a tail and they blown the place up yet so they must not be real, which makes perfect sense being so weak," "What did you do with Piccolo?" Gohan shouted beginning to get angry "Oh yes the Namek. He over still alive to," Onion said with an evil smile indicating the wound piccolo behind her. Gohan goes to move but Gamic holds up his sword stopping him. "Gohan stop this enemy is full of tricks. Don't let her get to you." "Well now, still as temperamental as ever. Let me introduce you to my help. Ohh Boys!!!" The four blue men descended once again from the ship again. Landing they stood in front of their master. "Meet Pain, Agony, Fear, and Hate. They were fighters on the world I last conquered. Instead of just turning them into Shaodowkin I filled them with power and you can see the result. Full of evil and power they are the perfect servants." "What do you want with this world?" Goku asked. "This is Earth right? Yes I can see by your faces it is. With this planets death every species used by the Magearokin to defeat us so long ago will have been annihilated" "You think we will let that happen?" Gohan asked an angry look in his eyes. "No, but now you'll die trying." With that the Four launched at the three defenders of earth. Gamic dodged them but the two Saiyins met them head on. Each was incredibly strong and fast, but couldn't compare to Gohan and Goku. However The Four worked as a perfect team each one complementing the other. Gohan was attacking one when suddenly another grabbed form behind in a full nelson hold. The first one smiled and began to throw a volley of punches into the young warriors face. Screaming in anger Gohan broke free elbowing the one behind and then delivering a fierce kick to the one in front of him. Though weakened the Four fought on and the battle raged. Gamic meanwhile focused on Onion. He started by launching a Hazenkorma straight at the dangerous female. She just smiled. Three feet from its target beam broke into five directions and went around Onion. "Do you like my Ki shield? It's hard to do but well worth it I think," "I'll just finish you the old fashioned way then," Gamic responded charging bringing his blade forward. Three feet away the gleaming blue blade met Onion's shield. From the point of impact outward a shadowy dome lined with violet appeared. Gamic smiled and pushed harder; the Shield buckled and then shattered. Before Gamic could complete the attack the ever nimble Onion leaped away. She brought her hands together and the area around them darkened as if shaded from the light and Onion's palms turn pitch black "Taste the Dark-Ki and die," She screamed and fired a beam of pure darkness at her opponent. Gamic moved a brought his blade in line to block the beam. Aura flaring to life and blade glowing white with power Gamic fought against the darkness. He lost. Blown backward Gamic skidded across the high platform to the edge, his blade flying from his hand and dropping down towards earth. Breathing hard he slowly rose holding his right arm as if broken. "I though you would have been smarter than to try to stand against me," Onion said with an evil smirk. "If you think I'm finished then you are sadly mistaken," Gamic said with a wiry smile. Across the way Gohan and Goku finished the last of the Four and turned to help Gamic. Before They could atrack however Videl suddenly flew up from the battle "Videl get out of here," They all screamed "Master Gamic!" She screamed seeing her injured instructor. Onion looked once and seized the opportunity. In the blink of an eye she got behind Videl grabbed her sword and placed it at her throat. Everyone froze. "No, I think you are quite finished now" She said a broad evil smile on her face. End of Chapter 6 I've left a pretty big cliff here so stay tuned for the next chapter "The Return of Garlic." 


End file.
